


Pretty

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Kid Fic, M/M, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Science Family, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: All Loki wants is to be comfortable in his own skin. It might take some time.





	1. How it Began

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOO! This is a two-parter! There's a little bit of angst! <3 
> 
> If you have an idea for this series, please feel free to message me on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn <3 <3 <3
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and provisions made.

It all started with the socks.

Sometimes, Loki got to spend the day with his aunties, shopping and going for froyo and commenting sweetly on the clothes they chose to buy. He liked to spend the day with them, because then he could run his hands over the pretty fabrics and admire the sparkly shoes, and Auntie Wanda would tickle his sides to make him giggle.

“Do you like those?” Auntie Pepper asked, kneeling down beside him.

He had been looking at a pack of socks, pink and gray and pale yellow, decorated with smiling clouds and rainbows. He turned his head to look at her and nodded slowly. “Pwetty,” he said softly, running his fingers over them.

Auntie Pepper grabbed the pack and looked at the back of it, checking the size. “Well, Auntie’s gonna get them for you. Everyone needs special cozy socks.” She held him close and stood up, situating his small body on her hip. “Wanda, Nat, you ready to go?”

 

///

 

That night, Loki pulled on his favorite space pajamas, and then hummed for a moment before pulling out one of his new pairs of socks, grey with little smiling clouds, pink hearts for eyes. It took him a moment to tug them on, but then he was looking at them, wiggling his toes.

“Loki! C’mon, squirt, it’s movie time!”

He jumped up and grabbed his Hawk-Bear before wandering out into the hallway, then the living room, the side hall, and into the den, where most of his family was gathered.

“Oh, they fit!” Pepper said, smiling. “Are they cozy?” Loki nodded and crawled up onto the couch between Bruce and Tony.

“New socks?” Bruce asked, reaching down to tickle Loki’s foot, the boy squealing. “I like ‘em. They suit you.”

Loki tucked himself up against Tony’s side, making sure Hawk-Bear could see the television. “Dey pwetty,” he said softly, wiggling his toes and letting out a yawn. “I wan’ be pwetty.”

Bruce and Tony exchanged a look over the boy’s head, a look of slight confusion but overall love for the boy between them.

“You’re already pretty, bub,” Peter said, tilting his head back to lean against Loki’s leg. “Although those socks make you _super_ pretty.” Loki giggled and wriggled around until he could nuzzle his cheek against Peter’s. He slid down and sat himself upon Peter’s lap, tugging down Hawk-Bear and snuggling up to him.

 

///

 

“Clothes shopping is so boring, Bruce,” Tony whined, trailing behind his lover as they entered the store. “Why can’t we just order him some new clothes off the internet? The internet is our friend!”

“He didn’t want to, Tony. He wanted us to take him to the store,” Bruce explained for the third time. Loki was settled on his hip, fingers clenched in his t-shirt. “I think he would rather feel the fabrics. You know how picky he is.”

Loki reached out for Tony, and the man pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back. “Is that why you want to go to the store, squirt?”

Loki thought for a moment, shrugging. “Wan’ be pwetty,” he whispered, biting his lip, nervous.

Tony glanced at Bruce before looking back at Loki. “Okay. We can work with that.” He kissed Loki’s cheek and walked through the door as Bruce held it open. “You wanna get down?”

“Yes!” Loki said happily, looking around at all the clothes. “Whewe da pwetties?”

“Why don’t we look around, and I’m sure we’ll find all the pretty things while we’re looking.” Bruce suggested, sliding his hand into Loki’s and letting the boy lead him past the shoes. “C’mon, Tony! We’re on a mission!”

It didn’t take long for them to find the “girl” section of the store. Loki made a noise of distress at sight of the sign, but Bruce was quick to pull him away from it, towards the sea of sparkles and colorful patterns. Loki could have spent all day there, nuzzling his cheek against soft sweaters and flowy skirts, but they had “a job to get done,” as Daddy always said.

So he lead Bruce and Tony around the store, pointing to what he liked and soon enough they were in the dressing room, and Loki was staring at the pile of clothes, unsure of himself.

“Do you want help, bug?” Bruce asked, kneeling down beside him.

“No… I do it,” Loki said. He sank down and began to pull off his shoes, and then he undressed, folding his clothes and setting the stack up on the little counter.

The first dress was yellow and decorated with butterflies, and when Loki pulled it down over his head, he felt so _happy_. He smoothed down the skirt and looked at himself in the mirror, and he smiled at himself.

“Do you like it?” Tony asked. “Does it fit okay?”

Loki turned and hopped up and down for a moment. “Yes! Yes, pewfect!” He turned back to the mirror, happy tears dripping down his cheeks. “ _Pwetty_.”

 

///

 

It was never discussed, really, because it didn’t need to be. Loki’s clothing preferences changed day-to-day. He liked his space t-shirts and skinny jeans of all colors and his pretty patterned dresses. And so as he grew, he grew more comfortable with himself, and he no longer feared pulling on a pretty dress and tying up his chucks.

He was recently eight years old.

He woke up when Fitzgerald’s tail whipped against his face. Loki stretched his arms above his head and let out a small yawn. It took him a few moments to push back the blankets and push himself down the steps, Fitzgerald following after him.

Bruce and Tony were in the kitchen with twin cups of coffee, but they stopped their conversation when Loki shuffled in.

“Good morning, bug,” Bruce said gently. “You want some breakfast?”

Loki shrugged before moving to curl up beside Tony, who wrapped an arm around him. “I could eat,” he responded, stealing a slice of strawberry off Tony’s plate. “Thanks, Papa.”

“What do you have on the docket today?” Tony asked.

“Stupid school,” Loki grumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt. “But then Peter said he would take me to the park.”

Bruce brought Loki’s berry mix and avocado toast over, sliding the plate in front of him. “Why do you say stupid school?” He sank down across the table from them. “You pushed so hard to start going to school, bug. Do you not want to, anymore?”

“No, it’s not that. I love school… but do I have to wear those pants every day?” Loki said, pondering aloud. “I don’t like to wear them every day, Papa - sometimes they feel wrong.”

Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, soothing him. “I wish you’d said something earlier, squirt. Daddy and I can pick you up one of the uniform… what is it, a dress or a skirt?”

Bruce hesitated. “Actually, Tony, I already talked to the headmaster about it, and they won’t allow Loki to wear the feminine uniform.”

Loki’s mouth turned down at that, and he pushed himself out of the booth. “I’m not hungry. Sorry, Papa.” He hurried from the room, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

“Why the fuck not?” Tony seethed.

“He said that the school board would not deem it appropriate, and… and that it would be a distraction to the other students.” Bruce explained, remembering his meeting with the principal. “Tony, I’m as angry about this as you are, but-”

“But nothing! That’s our boy, Bruce. Our son. Who is going to school uncomfortable!” Tony said. “And I won’t stand for it. We’ll find another school to put him in. Or we can teach him again at home. How can we expect him to learn when he’s uncomfortable? It’s not cool.”

Bruce sighed. “I’ve thought about that too, but Arthur and Cadyn are there, and I don’t know if he’ll go so willingly, babe,” he explained, voice soft.

“Let’s let him stay home today, give him a break. We can talk to him about it, maybe have a family meeting,” Tony said. “And then he can make a choice.”

“Alright.”


	2. And so it Goes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki continues to grow, and as he does, he grows more comfortable with himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's part two! <3 There will be a part three (warranting the Mature rating) but I decided to leave that for another chapter by itself, just in case people weren't interested! As usual, if you have any comments or concerns, please send them my way on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn.
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

When Bruce and Tony told him that he didn’t have to go to school that day, he was completely relieved. He didn’t have to put on the navy blue dress pants and button up that itchy shirt.

Loki took his time choosing an outfit for the day, laying out his starry night leggings, oversized pale blue sweater, and chunky knit pink socks. After dressing, he pulled on his favorite yellow beanie, with the sewed on sun patch, and he shuffled out of his room, Hawk-Bear clutched to his chest.

The whole family was gathered in the den… even Uncle Rhodey, who Loki thought was in D.C., and Peter, who had classes on Tuesday mornings.

Loki immediately moved to press himself to Bucky’s side, tucking his knees up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. “What are you all doing here?” he asked.

“We’re here because your Dad and Papa said you’re having some school trouble, and we wanna help,” Sam said. “You wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Loki nodded slowly, looking around at them and taking a shuddery breath. “I can’t wear the, uh, feminine uniform to school. The principal told Papa that it isn’t appropriate… and that I would just be a _distraction_.” The tears began to gather again in his eyes, and he swiped at them, frustrated. “So I have to wear my stupid dumb pants, even when I feel wrong.”

“How is that allowed?” Steve asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Tony sighed. “Alright, squirt, this is where is gets hard - we have a few options. First… well, we talked to everyone, and if you’d like to go back to homeschooling, we’re all willing to do that.”

“No! No, you all have jobs to do, I don’t wanna take away from that,” Loki said insistently. “Just… no, no thank you.”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Natasha replied. “So how about me look into some other schools in the area? We could do some interviews, maybe tour a few places?”

“But…” Loki’s heart seized. “Arthur and Cadyn love having me at school with them… I don’t wanna make them sad, o-or upset.”

The team looked around at each other, obviously thinking.

Peter broke the silence. “Then, bub, we only have one option left… do you wanna fight it?”

Loki had never really considered that to be an option - he wasn’t normally one to jump into conflict. “How?” he asked.

Pepper, who had been flipping through a bound book, tossed it onto the table. “There’s nothing in the handbook that says Loki can’t wear the feminine uniform. They have a dress code, but it pretty much just says that _a uniform_ has to be worn.” She moved to hold Loki’s small hands in her own. “They can’t stop you from wearing whatever uniform make you most comfortable.”

“And if they try, we can take it to the school board. I’m sure we could find some of the best lawyers in the country to help us, especially as it’s a human rights violation.” Rhodey added.

Wanda cleared her throat, noticing Loki’s slight panic. “Little one, how would you like to proceed?”

Loki could feel their eyes on him, and he let out a slow, shaky breath. “I just wanna feel good when I go to school,” he said. “I… I wanna fight it, please.”

“Then we’d better get you one of those dress uniforms,” Bucky said with a grin.

 

///

 

It got worse before it got better. There was a lawsuit, one that resulted in half the school board getting fired in one hot strike. By Christmas, Loki could wear the dark grey uniform dress without hearing snide remarks from the staff, without being sent to the office, and he found that he truly loved going to school each day.

 

///

 

Loki was thirteen when he was kissed for the first time. It was Arthur’s Halloween party, and he had chosen to dress up as Lestat, his favorite character from _Interview with the Vampire_. He had been growing out his hair as long as he could remember, and it flowed long and easy down his back.

“You look perfect,” Cadyn said sweetly. She was dressed as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ , he hair pulled back into puffy pigtails on the sides of her head, with sparkly red scrunchies. “Are you still gonna sleep over? My Dad said that I could stay, too.”

“Yeah, I’m staying,” Loki said. He looked around the room and hummed impatiently. “Where’s Art?”

“I have no idea.” Cadyn replied. “Oh, there he is!”

Loki turned to find that… _oh_. “You dressed up as Louis,” he said.

“Of course I did.” Arthur smiled. “You’re my best guy, I figured we should match. And if only Cadyn had agreed to be Claudia-”

“Heck no,” Cadyn said. “I spent months making this costume.”

The night wore on easily, with the friends (and a few select classmates) playing party games and watching _The Corpse Bride_. Everyone but the golden trio had left by 9:00, and they separated to wash their faces and change into pajamas.

When Loki walked out, he wore pink frilly cupcake shorts and an oversized t-shirt that he’d stolen from Tony years ago.

Arthur and Cadyn had already made up the makeshift bed on the floor, and Loki crawled in between them, cuddling up to the pillows.  

“Here, Loke,” Cadyn said, handing him Hawk-Bear.

“Oh, thanks.”

Arthur turned on _Interview with the Vampire_ and then reached over to turn off the lamp, leaving them beneath the soft glow of the twinkling fairy lights.

Loki couldn’t deny that he was tired. He curled up against Arthur’s chest and, feeling Cadyn warm at his back, he drifted off.

When he woke again, the movie had maybe ten minutes left. He could hear the soft whistles that Cadyn made in her sleep, but when he looked up, he saw Arthur still awake, eyes locked on the screen.

“Art?” he said, watching him.

Arthur blinked a few times and looked down at him, smiling sleepily. “Yeah, dude?”

Loki didn’t know what he had wanted, so he simply continued to look up at him. He didn’t even register Arthur’s face moving closer to his until their mouths were pressed together, soft and sweet.

Arthur pulled back and let out a yawn. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

Loki nodded. He let Arthur pull the quilt up over the two of them, and then they were cuddled impossibly close together. And so, he slept.

 

///

 

Loki was sixteen, almost seventeen.

Wanda was braiding his hair, weaving sparkle strings and flowers in, fingers moving quickly. He was already wearing his suit, a silver, sparkly thing.

His phone buzzed, and he grabbed at it. “Oh, Arthur’s almost here.” He said, biting his lower lip. “Auntie, how do I look?”

“You look perfect.” Wanda finished off the braid and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Arthur is a lucky boy.”

Loki shook his head, turning to look at her. “No, I’m the lucky one.” He stood slowly, smoothing his hands down his thighs. “Where did my chucks go?”

“Over by the door, little one.”

Loki moved quickly to grab them, pulling them on and tying them quickly, as he could hear Arthur chatting with his Dad and Papa. Wanda brought him over his phone and helped him blot on his lipstick, a pretty shade of red.

Arthur was holding what looked like a boutonniere and a corsage,  chattering with Bruce. Tony walked in with a cup of coffee each for himself and Bruce, and that’s when he noticed Loki standing in the doorway.

“Well, look at you,” he said, “you look good, squirt.”

“You cleaned up nice.” Bruce added, holding open his arms so Loki could rush into them, hugging him tight.

And Arthur was just staring, smile bright and wide. “You look beautiful,” he said gently.

“And you’re so handsome,” Loki replied, stepping towards him and leaning up for a soft kiss. “Did you get me a corsage, babe?”

Arthur nodded, popping open the clear box and pulling out the corsage, a daisy and lilac combination that Loki _loved_. He held out his wrist and Arthur slid it on, tightening it gently. Loki snagged the matching boutonniere and pinned it onto Arthur’s lapel, all the while Bruce and Tony were snapping pictures of them.

“You ready to go, hotshot?” Loki asked.

“Ready whenever you are, princess,” Arthur replied.


	3. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was nearly eighteen, and he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains UNDERAGE SEX between two CONSENTING seventeen year olds (Loki and Arthur). If that's not your cup of tea, you don't have to read. Feel free to leave now! As usual, any comments, concerns, or ideas, send them my way @kath-uh-rinn on Tumblr.
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

Loki was almost eighteen, and he _wanted_.

He and Arthur had been in bed all morning, and his lips were red and chapped. He could feel the raw spots on his neck where Arthur’s morning stubble had scraped, and the spot where Arthur’s hand rested on his thigh was hot.

“Art,” he panted out, “Art, stop _teasing_.”

Arthur pulled back and smiled rather cheekily at him. “I’m not teasing… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He moved down to mouth again at the pale, creamy skin of Loki’s neck, a few reddish spots already popping up from his insistent sucking.

“Just touch me, goddamnit!” Loki finally said, scratching at Arthur’s bare back, leaving red marks. “Baby, I want you.”

“Yeah?” Arthur asked. He moved to kiss Loki once, twice, and then slipped his hands under Loki’s skirt until his fingertips were brushing against smooth lace. “Oh, you’re wearing panties.”

Loki smirked. “They feel good, don’t they?”

“They do… but I’m sure you won’t mind me taking them off, hm?” Arthur said. His hands skimmed up a bit further, against the waistband, and he tugged them down gently until he could toss them to the floor. “What do you want, babe?”

“Your mouth, please?” Loki asked gently, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair, blinking down at him. “Please, Art?”

How was Arthur supposed to resist that sweetness? He pushed the skirt until all of Loki was revealed, including that short, thick cock, balls tight against his skin. Their intimacy was new, but it was so _easy_ , how they had fallen into it. And how they wanted each other… Arthur pressed kisses to the skin of Loki’s inner thighs, moving up until he could press his face to the sweet spot right before his member. Loki had a hold on him, fingers locked in his hair, and Arthur didn’t waste any more time.

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki breathed out, his other hand moving down quickly to hold onto Arthur. “Oh, please don’t stop.”

It was only a few short minutes, Arthur’s mouth full as he sucked, looking up at Loki and watching him fall apart.

“Fuck!” Loki said as he let go, fingers releasing, arms falling lax. “You… thank you… please let me kiss you.”

Arthur pushed himself up quickly, open mouth pressing to Loki’s, holding him close. As his heartbeat slowed, he reached down, sliding his hand into Arthur's boxer briefs, gripping him, jacking him off slowly as he swallowed his moans. It didn’t take long to push him over the edge, Arthur wincing as it became over-sensitive, and Loki brought his hand up to lick slowly.

“You’re too good to me,” Arthur said finally, turning properly on his side to look at Loki.

“No, I love you. We’re good to each other.” Loki replied, finally letting himself curl up to Arthur, the boy helping him pull off the skirt and tossing it to the floor.

“I love you too.” Arthur pulled the blanket up over the both of them, just as he had all those years ago, and kissed Loki once, twice. “I’ve got you, baby. Go to sleep.”

Loki just pressed close to him, curling himself up and closing his eyes, drifting off easily.


End file.
